


Lost & Found

by KodaWickett



Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pike POV, Pike centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodaWickett/pseuds/KodaWickett
Summary: Pike Dexter has had dreams about Henry Hart since he was 18 years old,  he learns over time that sometimes dreams come true.A story about the passing of time and of a man who has more love to give than he realizes.
Relationships: Pike Dexter/Henry Hart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> This fic covers a particular span of time, goes from the first day of senior year so roughly 1980 until 2010. 
> 
> Lost & Found was inspired by after watching Big Eden one too many times, finally seeing how fatherly Jim Soams is toward Pike Dexter and then I watched the deleted scene in which Henry was convinced that Pike hated him during high school. 
> 
> Italicized sentences are lines that come directly from the movie, everything else you see is mine. 
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes you see, are unfortunately, also mine. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: astoldbykoda

  
  
  
  
  


August 14th, 1980

He was late for his first day of senior year. Pike had been dreaming again. Quick scenes of blue eyes curiously glancing at him, fingers idly tracing patterns on their thigh while failing to concentrate on the task in front of them, lips giving Pike a knowing smirk when they became aware of his gaze, and cheeks tinged with pink before the boy in his dreams leaned up to kiss him. If he could bottle dreams, he would have given anything to preserve that last moment. Pike Dexter was in love with Henry Hart, only Henry didn’t know he existed. Or, at least that was what he preferred to tell himself. 

Pike wasn’t stupid. He knew that Henry was intrigued by the shy boy who couldn’t stop himself from gravitating toward Henry if he wanted to. The problem was that whatever level of intrigue Henry had for Pike, it was drowned out by the consuming love he declared for Dean Stewart. The whole town knew Henry was head over heels for his best friend. Yet, still Pike craved to know more about the artist his heart had been ensnared by. This was the reason he signed up for shop class. He needed another elective anyway, so it was a beneficial cause. 

He had been working with wood nearly all of his life and although his technique was flawless, Pike hoped to learn more about the artistry behind it. If he were honest and he usually was, the opportunity to watch Henry carve or build something with those delicate hands was too tempting to walk away from. “Please don’t make me sit in the front.” Pike whispered as he opened the classroom door. As luck would have it, he didn’t sit in the front. He was seated in the middle workstation and Henry Hart was his partner for the remainder of the semester. Pike was starting to regret signing up for woodshop.

Henry’s eyes lit up when Pike reached for a medium sized block of Box Elder wood instead of the larger block of Paper Birch they were meant to be using. “What’cha got there?” Pike startled and nearly dropped the block of wood on the floor. He kept his focus on the paper in front of him as he sketched a rough draft of the project he wanted to do instead. “It’s… Box Elder. The wood is nice for carving.” Henry scooted his chair closer to Pike, curiosity coloring his voice as he spoke. “Carving? You gonna make the mug you’re drawing?” Henry leaned over Pike’s shoulder, his breath caused goosebumps on the back of Pike’s neck. 

“You’re a hell of an artist, that’s beautiful.” Pike felt his face get hot, thankful for his long curtain of hair he could hide behind. “Um, thanks.” Henry reached for the Box Elder block and his hand brushed against Pike’s. “Why’d you pick this one? It’s tiny.” Pike shrugged then held out his hand for the wooden block, silently asking Henry to return it. When he did, Pike scooted his chair away from Henry for the sake of getting his heart to return to its usual rhythm. Images from the dream he had that morning were running on repeat in his brain and all he could think of was Henry kissing him. 

He didn’t miss the annoyed sigh as Henry moved his chair to its original place. When class was over Henry lingered for a moment as Pike finished packing up his things. Pike could feel Henry’s eyes on him and he desperately wished that he knew how to talk to him. Henry loudly huffed in annoyance, leaving Pike staring after him dumbfounded. Later on during lunch, Pike felt as if he would be sick. Seeing Henry draped over Dean Stewart usually irked him but today Dean was the obnoxious instigator. Pike quickly finished his food and decided he would spend study hall in the library. 

He loved reading. Books brought comfort to him, they soothed the ache his mother’s absence left behind, made him forget that his father wasn’t always a kind man. Pike had been so absorbed in reading that he didn’t register the hushed whispers coming from the shelf behind him. 

Then he heard his name. “Pike Dexter hates me.” It was Henry, and he couldn’t be farther from the truth. “I’m sure that’s not true. Pike couldn’t hate anybody!” The other voice belonged to Anna Rudolph, if he remembered correctly the two were on the student council together. “He hates me Anna. I accidentally brushed against him and he nearly jumped out of his skin in wood shop. He even scooted his chair away from me.” “Henry, have you ever considered that maybe Pike’s just shy?” Henry huffed in annoyance, the same petulant sound he’d made before he left the shop classroom. “I’m shy too but I don’t go around moving an entire continent away just because someone gets in my personal space.” “No, I suppose you don’t.” Anna’s laughter rang in Pike’s ears long after the pair had left the library. 

When Pike finished working at the general store his dad owned, he thought about what he overheard in the library during the drive home. How could Henry think he hated him? How could he make Henry see the truth? Then suddenly, inspiration struck. He would make the wooden mug but save some scraps to build Henry a miniature easel. Then he would leave it in his locker, everyone knew that Henry never bothered locking it anyway. 

Pike hated October, the month was rife with memories he’d rather forget. He was glad that he was asked to run the store instead of the usual tradition of fetching his dad another beer while he lamented about the day his mom walked out, as if Pike didn’t remember the tears running down her face when she promised to come back for him. After an uneventful business day, he arrived home perplexed to see an ambulance and a few police cars parked outside of his house. He quickly parked the truck his dad had bought for his 17th birthday and ran to a nearby officer. 

  
  
  


“Pike Dexter?” Pike nodded. “I’m… sorry son. Mr .Soams came by to drop off a pile of books for ya and found your father unresponsive. Since this is a crime scene usually you wouldn’t be allowed in but on account of the circumstances, the Chief said you can go in and pack up what you need. You’ll be staying with the Soams, your dad has them listed as next of kin.” Pike felt like he did the summer he first learned how to swim, he had swallowed a small amount of water and nearly drowned, but this time his father wasn’t here to save him. Jim Soams was waiting by the tire swing he and Pike built the month after his mom left. It was going to be a long year. 

Pike had been given two weeks off from school. He was frustrated at first, not liking the familiar routine being interrupted. Then he was grateful because Jim and Didi Soams had helped him get everything he needed from the house, they gasped when Pike picked up an oversized denim jacket that belonged to his dad, they were quiet when Pike started crying as he shrugged it on. On the ride back to the Soams place, Didi’s hand never left their place on Pike’s shoulder. The next night Jim knocked on his bedroom door to let him know Didi left his dinner in the fridge. Pike got up from his bed and cracked the door a bit, not able to make eye contact, choosing instead to focus on the tiny hole in Jim’s sock. 

  
  
  


“Thank you Mr. Soams. Would it be alright if I used the woodshed from time to time? I’ve got a project for class that I’d like to keep working on.” Jim smiled kindly, adjusting the Big Eden volunteer hat he was wearing. “Of course you can! Call me Jim, son. Mr. Soams was my... well goodnight Pike.” Pike appreciated the Soams for many reasons, but his favorite thing was how they didn’t expect him to talk, unlike the school guidance counselor who visited every Monday at 2:30. The worst moment of his break came when he received a visit from the police Chief informing him that his father’s death was caused by suicide. 

  
  


He spent the rest of the evening in the wood shop. The best moment of his break came a few days after when Mr. Soams asked if he would like to help him out part-time at his father’s general store until graduation. Pike froze, the spoonful of mashed potatoes forgotten, dropping back to his plate with a resounding clang. He had known that Jim was the store’s proprietor now but he didn’t think Jim had any hankering to keep it around. Jim and Didi misinterpreted Pike’s reaction and reassured him that he didn’t need to follow in his father’s footsteps, he could go to college if he wanted. Pike asked if he could have time to think about it. Think about it he did, nearly every night as he worked in the shed, going over the pros and cons until one evening at dinner Pike announced that he would like to run the store and stay in Big Eden after he graduated. Jim and Didi beamed proudly at him then and Pike knew that everything was going to be okay. 

  
  


The return to school was pretty anticlimactic. By then the student body had forgotten about the scandal of Pike’s fathers suicide and were swept up in the rumored love affair between Dean Stewart and Henry Hart. Pike heard the whispers as he made his way to shop. “I heard they _kissed_.” “Say, isn’t that Pike Dexter? Mom said he’s living with the Soams now. Good for him, Mr. Dexter was a little rough around the edges anyway! But there’s no way Henry and Dean kissed, Henry won’t even tell us he’s gay.” 

  
  


Pike had been working on the Easel a little bit before going to bed during his time off. So far it wasn’t looking like anything discernible. Henry sidled up to his usual chair and clapped a hand on Pike’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you Dexter. Wanna see the shit show of a birdhouse I’ve been working on? I swear I only took this class so Sampa would quit harping on me about needing to learn how to do something with my hands that art school won’t teach me. “ Pike blinked in confusion. Henry hadn’t said one word about what happened two weeks ago. As his partner showed him the birdhouse, if the title could be applied, Pike smiled because he remembered that Henry had said he missed him. 

  
  
As time went on he had built up a steady flow of going to school, carving the mug and the Easel, working in the general store, and being amused by the antics of the group of men who sat inside the store until it closed for the day. Big Eden referred to them as the seven dwarfs but Pike secretly referred to them as knuckleheads. One night at dinner Pike was thinking about how Wheeler always brought his worn coffee mug. “ Mr- uh I mean, Jim?” Jim cocked his head to the side, reminding Pike of a curious puppy. “Yes, Pike?” Pike nervously shuffled the peas and carrots around his plate before squaring his shoulders and clearing his throat, “I noticed that Wheeler’s always bringing that worn out mug, and well maybe we could put a coffee machine in the store since it’s getting colder and all. Wheeler would have access to paper cups or I could put out the mugs I brought from dad’s house. It’s just an idea.”

Didi smiled at him in the way his mom used to, before she forgot how to be happy. “Why that’s a great idea Pike! Mrs. Hart and I were just talking about how wonderful those cappuccinos were when we went to a diner in Whitefish. Honey, do you think you could order one this late in the year?” The last question Didi addressed to her husband and Pike surprised them both when he burst out laughing at the flustered look on Jim’s face when his wife batted her eyelashes at him. October gave way to November, and November turned into December. Pike had finished both projects earlier than he intended, so he put his excess energy into studying Henry in class. He realized that he’d been so busy he hadn’t dreamt of anything in months.

“I miss those dreams.” Henry asking, “What dreams?” made Pike realize that he had said that aloud. Pike blushed and to his horror Henry noticed. “Who’s the lucky girl? Do I know her? Is she ya know... pretty?” Pike felt overwhelmed by the speed that Henry was firing off questions. “It’s not… those sort of dreams Henry.” Henry’s face fell then, all traces of excitement gone. “I’m sorry Pike… I kind of forgot that this is the first Christmas without your dad.” Then suddenly the bubbly energy was back as Henry leaned over to whisper conspiratorially in Pike’s ear. Pike was rooted to his chair, every part of him in rapt attention as he watched Henry move toward him, the scene playing in slow motion as if it were right out of a movie.

“I’m giving this shitty birdhouse to Sampa for Christmas, Grandma’s gonna help me decorate it. You and Mr. and Mrs. Soams should stop by! The Stewart’s won’t be over until later so if you need to make a break for it, you can.” Pike said he’d ask Jim and the answering smile Henry gave him took his breath away. It turned out that the Soams visited the Harts for Christmas annually. Pike had decided to wrap the easel in tacky wrapping paper he’d found in the garage, he would of course ask where the bathroom was then remove the gift from his jacket pocket, and quickly place the present in Henry’s bedroom. 

His plan seemed like a foil proof one until the Stewart’s arrived earlier than expected. It wasn’t long before Henry and Dean had snuck off to his bedroom, Dean muttering about wanting to see those famous paintings of Henry’s. Pike had been feeling miserable since the pair hadn’t emerged during the last round of gift exchanging, although he was pleasantly surprised with the gifts he received from the Harts. Mrs. Hart gave him a blanket hand- sewn by Pike's grandparents as a wedding gift to the couple and Mr. Hart had given him a new carving knife. “Thank you! These are lovely.” 

  
  


As Pike looked at the patterned blanket he decided that he would leave the present at the bedroom door. “Where’s… where’s the restroom Mr. Hart?” Pike got up from his seat on the couch, trying to ignore the way his legs suddenly felt like jelly. After he’d done his business in the restroom he followed the curious muffled noises down the hallway and to the right. “Oh that would be Henry’s room dear, but I’m certain the boys wouldn’t mind some company. Why don’t you give a good knock and see, hmm?” Pike was sweating underneath the denim jacket he’d taken from the house back in October, sure that the black long sleeve turtleneck he wore underneath was stuck to his body as well. “No, no that’s alright. I just wanted to give Henry a gift is all.” Mrs. Hart eyed him speculatively and Pike wanted to squirm a little. 

  
  


“Do you want me to give it to him for you Pike or would you rather do it yourself?” He weighed the pros and cons before deciding that he needed to do this. “Thank you Mrs. Hart but I think this is something I should do for myself.” She nodded and patted his back encouragingly as she walked down the hall, back toward the living room. Pike gently took the present out of his pocket and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled, “Shit! Shit! Someone’s out there Hart.” Followed by a, “ I’m not answering the door, you answer it.” Pike felt the nausea he experienced at the cafeteria return. He thought back to the day he came back to school and the rumors that were flying around about the nature of Henry and Dean’s relationship, obviously those kids had been very wrong. Henry and Dean were kissing and Pike didn’t want to be anywhere near them. He dropped the gift by the door and tried to stop the tears rolling down his cheek. 

  
  


By the time he’d arrived in the living room, the tears were flowing freely. Mrs. Hart moved to scoop him up into a hug but he dodged her. Jim adjusted his hat while Didi quickly said their goodbyes. “Thank you for having us! We had a lovely time. Pike dear, will you help me carry these to the truck? Jim is gonna get some wood from Mr. Hart before we go home.” After they had put everything in the back of the truck, Pike climbed into the middle seat. He was grateful that Didi didn’t ask questions, she just let him lay his head on her shoulder and cry. Jim lightly squeezed his knee before giving it a reassuring pat. Pike may have had to face the fact that Henry Hart didn’t love him back, but at least he had Jim and Didi to pour all his love into. 

* * *

  
  


June 15th, 1990

27\. Pike sometimes forgot his age but sitting on the church pew attending the funeral for Mr.Hart’s late wife, he felt every bit of 27. Of course, he felt other things too. The yearning he had for Henry Hart as a teenager had been re-ignited the moment he saw him in town a few days prior to the memorial service. It had been replaced by annoyance when halfway through the closing remarks Pike noticed Henry’s gaze land on Dean Stewart. Henry grimaced when Dean wrapped an arm around his fiancee Wendy. Pike cursed his eyes for seeing too much and quickly looked away when Henry idly glanced in his direction, desperately trying to ignore the way his stomach fluttered when Henry gave him a delicate wave before turning his attention back to his grandfather. 

Eventually the service came to a close and Pike had hoped he could give Sam his condolences then quickly get out of the church before anyone tried to strike up a conversation. His hopes were unfortunately dashed by widow Thayer striding towards him, a glint in her eye which he had come to know usually meant trouble. “Pike Dexter! It’s sure good to see you boy. Staying cooped up in that general store of yours isn’t how you make friends. Speaking of, how about I stop by later on with a small group of people? The company will do ya good.” Pike shuffled his feet nervously, looking down at the flecks of mud that had lodged themselves in the crevice of his boots. “Ms. Thayer… that won’t be necessary. I do appreciate the offer. Have a good evening.” She pursed her lips for a moment then softened them, gently patting Pike’s arm before replying. “That’s quite alright boy. Don’t be a stranger now? Anytime you feel like a home cooked meal, you just give me a call.” 

Pike smiled at her. “I will Ms. Thayer, thank you. Could you… could you give Mr. Hart my condolences for me? I need to go feed Frances.” He left the church then, keenly aware of Henry Hart’s eyes on him the entire time. Pike was very glad he found Frances at Mr. Hart’s house a few months ago. Having the dog around helped chase away the ghosts of things he’d rather forget, and he liked seeing how happy she made the customers. When he arrived back to the store he was surprised to see the group of men who the town had affectionately referred to as the Seven Dwarfs, sitting in the rocking chairs outside of the general store. 

They were whispering to one another when Pike walked over to the porch area, leaning against a support beam, arms folded across his chest while he waited to hear the latest scheme of theirs. Jim Soams, town coordinator, and his adoptive father was the first to break the silence. “Well Pike- I, um we know how important the late Mrs. Hart was to ya. Just wanted to check in. The boys and I are going fishing, we were wondering if you and Frances would like to tag along, get your mind off of things.” Pike thought saying no but he decided some fresh air would do him good, and besides Frances really could do with the company. For reasons unknown to him, his girl adored the group of rascals. 

Henry had stopped by the store a week later to say his farewells. Pike cursed himself again for drinking in the subtle changes of the man who was currently talking to Jim, unaware that Pike was watching the exchange taking place outside the window of his office. He was broader, still on the short side, but it was the knowing look in his eyes that arrested him. Henry Hart was a man who possessed forbidden knowledge, of the carnal sort. Pike tried not to feel jealous about whoever it was who got to experience that with Henry. 

It wasn’t that Pike hadn’t tried to move on, oh he certainly did. None of the men that he had gone on dates with could hold a candle to Henry. “Get over yourself Dexter! He belonged to Dean in high school and he belongs to someone else now.” Love wasn’t in the cards for Pike, and that was just fine. He had the Soams, he had Frances, he had the Seven Dwarfs, and he had Big Eden. 

* * *

June 15th, 2000 

Pike loved Jim, but the one thing he didn’t love was his selective inability to keep his mouth to himself. One night when he and Jim were having a few beers, he had accidentally let it slip that he used to dream about Henry Hart back in high school. Thankfully, as was their custom, no more questions were asked. He thought that Jim had forgotten about that until Grace Cornwell was in his store with none other than Henry Hart, trailing behind her his blue eyes drinking in every detail of the general store as if his life depended on it. He knew that Jim had spilled the beans when Grace leaned into the purse she sat on the counter and said, “ _Henry’s setting things up at home for Sam, and we need somebody to cook dinner for them._ ” Jim graciously tried to defuse the implied suggestion by offering up Madeline’s services at Little’s Lounge. 

Pike suggested Widow Thayer, knowing that the excuse to cook for an army would liven her spirits. Henry perked up saying that he remembered her, and Pike felt his heart squeeze. He was instantly transported back to the days in shop class where Henry would lean over him or watch Pike work when he thought no one could see. Instead, he had been asked to pick up the meals and deliver them to Henry and Sam, on account of Henry not knowing how to cook and Sam just being released from the hospital. 

He thought he’d got out of it, by Jim offering to pick up the meals from Widow Thayer’s and run it to the Harts, Grace put a hand on his wrist and said, “ _I want Pike to do this for me. Relax, you’ll do fine.”_ Pike knew he was a goner and Grace smiled like a cat who’d gotten the canary when he reluctantly agreed. 

His mind was reeling at the end of the work day. Dean Stewart, now a single father of two, was back in Big Eden after 10 years. Henry Hart, also back in Big Eden after 10 years of being away. Pike couldn’t fathom why anyone would have wanted to leave the town in the first place. Whitefish had its perfect fishing spots and shopping centers but nowhere on Earth had people with hearts of gold like Big Eden. The clock ticked in his kitchen, he glanced up and sighed, it was time to pick up the first meal from Widow Thayer. 

When he arrived at the Harts home, Henry was on the phone and Sam was seated in a wheelchair at the dining table. He had put down the box of food that contained beans, biscuits, and chicken, on the table when he realized he left the gravy in the truck. Both Sam and Henry tried to convince him to stay for supper but the squeezing in his heart was back and Henry was looking at him like he used to, it was all too much. Pike made excuses about having supper at home and fled, feeling his stomach flip flop while Henry chased him out the door asking if he was sure he had to leave. 

The routine continued without seeing Henry much, and he preferred it that way. It had been twenty years and Pike had come to terms with the fact he was finally over the adolescent crush he had on Henry. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind that said he was in danger of falling in love with him all over again. Just when he’d made peace with his inner demons, Henry walked into the general store, Pike was about to head over to the Harts when he’d realized he forgot to get the milk. He stood behind the cash register, making a mental note for inventory later as he paid for the milk. Henry said he needed to ask him a favor, while he was busy fishing something out of his pocket, Pike shot a glare at Jim who was acting as if he wasn’t listening in. 

It turned out that Henry needed paint. Jim helpfully suggested he try Sherwin & Williams when Lloyd called him out for the mistake. _“He’s an artist!”_ Jim once again proved his penchant for sticking his foot in his mouth when he mentioned that Pike told the guys Henry had paintings in the Whitney museum. Pike took the list Henry had given him and attempted to hide behind it. He could feel the same curious gaze that once filled his dreams. Henry had been carrying on a brief conversation with Jim but his eyes never left the list Pike was still looking over. _“If it’s too much trouble.”_ Pike gathered all the courage he could muster and glanced at Henry. “It Isn’t.”, he replied. 

  
  


For the second time since Henry’s arrival he was reminded of soft eyes looking up at him before Henry leaned up to kiss him in those accursed teenage dreams. “ _Okay._ ” Henry replied, almost breathless. Pike had to get out of there then, so he was grateful when the time came for him to give the food to Henry. He felt incredibly lucky that fate or whatever it may be, brought him into the store that day, he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold up if he kept being reminded of what he would never have. 

The dinner that Widow Thayer had made for the Harts looked unappetizing. He couldn’t explain what possessed him to do it but when he was locking him for the night, he passed by the lending library at the front of the store, and just like in shop class he was struck with an idea on how to help Henry Hart. Except this time, instead of carving him an easel, he would learn how to cook and give Henry and Sam tastier meals, he and Frances would eat whatever Widow Thayer made. 

A few weeks later Jim was in the store sewing a hole in Pike’s sweater, he knew how to do it himself of course, but Jim had insisted that Pike let him do fatherly things once and awhile. After all these years, he still felt a little awkward about calling him Dad, so he made it a point to call him Jim and Jim made it a point to refer to Pike as ‘my boy’. The paint supplies that Henry asked for had come in. Jim noticed Pike looking through the boxes and asked what that was for. Pike explained that it was the paint Henry ordered. Jim then decided to curiously grab a tube of paint, which Pike proceeded to take back from him, delicately putting it back in the box it came from. Jim had exclaimed, “ _Oh. Oh, I see.”_ as if there were any hidden meaning behind Pike’s interest in Henry Hart’s painting supplies. Pike decided he needed some air so he asked Jim to run the store while he used his break time to make dinner for the Harts. 

Pike wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he really liked making the complex recipes he found from the cook book he’d gotten, the magazines he ordered, and the interesting articles he found online. He felt a hint of sadness when he idly wondered if he missed his calling. Henry had once praised his art, called it beautiful, and it made him feel good to know the art he created with food brought out the same reaction. He didn’t mind that he was sharing the glory with Widow Thayer, she needed the praise, Pike had found something that he really enjoyed. “Grace, I’ve finally found a hobby after all.” He said to himself with a satisfied smile. 

It was the day he’d gotten the Seven Dwarfs involved that things started to change. He sent the boys out fishing and listened to their bragging about who caught the biggest fish with amusement. Pike wasn’t able to fully enjoy himself though, because Jim was staring at him like he did the night he’d drunkenly confessed to dreaming about Henry Hart. Pike made his excuses about needing to cook the fish and retreated to the safety of his kitchen. Jim came in minutes later, knocking on the door after opening it, as was his habit. 

Jim adjusted his hat in the manner that told Pike there was something he was feeling or wanted to say but didn’t know how. To Pike’s surprise, Jim began with, “ _I think we’ll all be going now.”_ He stopped chopping for a moment and looked at him before continuing his task, _“ That’s fine._ ” Jim nodded to himself and went to walk out the door before turning around, he took off his hat, which in the number of years Pike had known Jim, he had never seen him do. _“Say, Pike, if you don’t mind me asking…”_ Pike was angry that of all things, of all moments Jim could have asked questions, this was the topic he chose to ask about. _“ I wish you wouldn’t”_ Jim stared out the window for a moment to collect himself, he could sense that his boy needed to be treated in a very delicate manner. _“Seems we’ve known each other a long time Pike… and I don’t mean to pry.”_ Pike set his cutlery down spinning to face Jim, hands folded across his chest. Jim continued to speak, _“ I never suspected that you…. I mean, did you ever think that you might…? Well… what does all this mean Pike?”_ Pike sighed and turned away from Jim, back to the safety of the task at hand. Jim had never once asked a prying question, and Pike was still reeling that he wanted to know the answer to this one. 

  
  


Pike gazed out the window as he replied, _“ I don’t know what it means Jim_ .” Jim nodded and put his hat back, glad to have the tension leave the room. _“Well this looks like a mighty fine dinner.”_ Of all the possible responses, that was not what Pike had been expecting to hear. He glanced at him, eyebrows knitting together in puzzlement, before smiling feeling the weight he’d carried for years lift off his shoulders. _“Thanks Jim.”_ Jim smiled back and said good night as was their tradition. Pike was once again thankful that he had found family in Jim and Didi Soams. 

  
  


On the way to the Harts’ cabin he reflected. Pike never suspected that anyone knew. He certainly never expected Jim to call him on the carpet about it, although now that he was reexamining, he realized that Jim didn’t have an issue with Pike’s attraction to men. He was just doing another fatherly action, Jim was protecting Pike. One part of him raged that a nearly 36 year old man did not need protection, and the traitorous bit reminded him that he was protective of many people, but especially of Henry another nearly 36 year old man. 

Pike sighed as he parked the truck and gathered their dinner for the evening, trying to shake the nerves he felt from his secret being made known. The Hart men usually tried to get him to stay for dinner, Henry especially. Pike didn’t want to intrude is the thing, Sam always went on about how much he missed the olden days when he had Henry to care for. After all that the Hart family had done for the Dexter’s throughout history, giving Sam this was the least Pike could do. Besides, with Henry present he knew that Sam wouldn’t get the quality of conversation they used to share, Henry made him too nervous. 

Big Eden loved to throw parties for the town to enjoy, this year’s Fourth of July celebration was no exception. Pike contributed by donating the meat every year, and sitting on his porch with Frances to watch the fireworks, although Frances didn’t usually like that part. He had pulled up to the Hart’s cabin a little apprehensive that evening, the whispers about Henry and Dean were going around again like they had in high school. When he arrived he told Frances to stay in the truck and walked in to find Mr. Hart sitting at the table alone. “I _’m afraid you caught me down by one tonight. The boy’s gone out for the evening._ ” Pike had busied himself with getting the table set, opening the cabinet to fetch a plate for Sam, he tried not to think about who Henry might be with. _“Well it’s a nice night for it.”_ Sam gave Pike a pointed look and said, _“ I expect you’ll be joining in the festivities._ ” 

Pike stared at him for a moment bewildered. It had occurred to him after his revelation in the kitchen with Jim, that others in town might have known his secret. Pike wondered if Mrs. Hart ever shared with Sam the reason he had been crying that Christmas in 1980. So he launched into helpful mode, it was a defense mechanism as much as it was Pike’s kind nature, he set the table and got Sam a glass of water. His attention was captured by a photograph laying atop of the Hart family photo album, the picture was of Sam and the late Mrs. Hart before Henry had come into their lives. _“ Do you mind?_ ” Pike asked, gesturing to the photograph. Sam gave Pike a little smile as he held the photograph closer, letting out a quiet chuckle as he lost himself in memories. _“You’re a lucky man Mr. Hart.”_ Sam puffed out his chest proudly and nodded his head, _“ That’s right… I still am._ ” They both lingered on Mrs. Hart memory for a little longer until Sam broke the silence. _“It’d be an honor to have you share this meal with me, Pike.”_

The men ate and shared nostalgic stories. It felt like old times, when he and his parents would have dinner with the Harts. Or when after his wife’s passing, Sam would stop by the store or the Soams home. Pike laughed when Sam shared a story about his father accidentally stealing Sam’s clothes during an attempted prank at the lake when they were boys. His father was different back then, Sam had explained. “Pike you see sometimes life has a way of wearing you down, taking the kindness right out of your bones.” Pike nodded but his eyes left Sam’s face, focusing on the photo album once more. “I’m glad that you turned out more like your mother. She was a saint, now I know it wasn’t easy seeing her leave like she did. But she loved you boy, never forget that.” “I won’t Mr. Hart, thank you.” 

After the meal, Pike offered to wash the dishes, Sam of course said no, but eventually accepted the help. They fell into a comfortable silence while Pike washed and Sam dried. Until Sam heard Grace Cornwell singing in the distance. He put a hand on Pike’s arm and signaled for him to listen. _“These can wait. Come on.”_ That was how Pike found himself drinking a beer, soothingly petting France’s fur, and sitting with Mr. Hart outside watching the fireworks. _“Love the loud ones.”_ Sam said while watching the colorful explosions, grinning like a little boy seeing them for the first time. _“Afraid Frances here, doesn’t._ ” Sam reached down to pet her. _“Oh she’s okay. Ain’t you girl?_ ” They sat like that for a while, each lost in their thoughts when they heard the sound of a truck pull into the driveway. 

_“That’ll be Henry._ ” Sam said. Pike felt his stomach churn, unfortunately he couldn’t blame it on the beer since he’d only had one. _“I better be going anyway.”_ He got up from his seat then and helped Sam back into the wheelchair, carefully guiding them back toward the cabin. As they were about to head toward the door, Pike saw Henry and Dean standing in front of the door. The churning in his stomach increased and he pulled Mr. Hart back a little ways, partially hiding them behind the tree, as to give the pair some privacy. 

He couldn’t make out what they were saying but their posture looked intimate. His assumption was confirmed when Dean reached out and ran his hand down Henry’s arm settling on his wrist. Pike knew he looked heartbroken, suddenly he was 18 again and standing outside of Henry Hart’s bedroom door only to hear them arguing about who should answer the door when he’d knocked. Dean inched closer to Henry and hovered over him, almost as if he intended to kiss the man. He wrapped him in a tight embrace instead, but Pike couldn’t keep his eyes off of the disappointment radiating from Henry. As they continued to embrace Pike stopped watching, feeling a storm of emotions he couldn’t quite decipher. 

Eventually the pair broke apart and Dean walked towards his truck, the posture of a man satisfied with himself. Henry on the other hand was aggravated, if Pike had been a betting man he would wager that the frustration was more with himself than with Dean not kissing him. It was amusing to watch Henry stumble into the door frame as he opened it, still as clumsy as he had been when they were boys. Sam’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. _“I’m sorry, son.”_ Pike didn’t have to wonder anymore if Mrs. Hart had shared with her husband what happened during Christmas of 1980. 

  
  


As time went on, despite his heart being broken by history repeating itself, Pike continued delivering meals to Sam and Henry. Though he kept things as brief as possible, usually handing the box to Henry and walking back to his truck. The meals he would cook became more elaborate, creating them helped take his mind off of things. When Henry wasn’t there he would have dinner with Sam Hart and they would reminisce about the good times their families have shared with one another, sometimes Sam would even recall Big Eden history he learned as a boy. Pike would also share stories, his favorite was the one his mother told him of the children who became stars, but he hadn’t told Sam that one yet. 

Summer soon turned to Fall and Pike had still kept the routine going. One afternoon as he was unpacking a meal from Widow Thayer, he found a bowl of chicken with a sticky note attached saying, “ _For Frances.”_ he wasn’t sure how she found out, but he was almost relieved. Later during the evening he arrived at the Hart’s place, eager to share his favorite story with Sam. Henry had been painting when he knocked on the door, Pike couldn’t see exactly what it was but he was sure it was beautiful. He started the usual process of setting the food down when Henry had asked what was on the menu, then idly wondered where Widow Thayer purchased her food from. “ _She must get it all from you right?_ ” 

Henry had inched closer during their small talk, and Pike needed to create some space. _“I had a delivery this morning.”_ While he was setting the table he noticed that Sam wasn’t there. _“Where’s Mr. Hart?_ Henry stopped washing the paint from his hands and turned to him to reply. _“Oh, he’s sleeping. Just a little tired.”_ Pike immediately placed the second plate back in the cabinet and went back to the task of putting the food on the table. The sound of a plate making contact with the table got his attention. When he glanced over he saw that Henry had set the plate in the place Pike had it earlier. _“Please stay for supper, Pike.”_ Pike froze. _“ I can’t.”_ Henry looked up at him, and unbidden the image of teenage Henry kissing teenage Pike floated through his mind. _“Please stay for supper, Pike.”_ Henry repeated. 

  
  


“Why?” Pike asked, his voice rough. Henry smiled while remarking on the size of the trout, then using the soft voice from June when he’d asked for paint he said, “ _You gotta help me out here. Besides… we haven’t had a meal together yet.”_ Pike chewed his lip, weighing his options _“I have to feed Frances first.”_ Henry looked at him again, eyes soft and voice even softer, _“Okay._ ” _“I have to stop by the house.”_ Henry nodded, eyes lighting up like they once did when Pike came back to school after his father’s death. “ _Okay.”_ Pike and Henry stared and one another silently until Pike said, _“Okay.”_ They had reached a level of understanding then, Henry accepting Pike’s nervousness and Pike accepting that Henry simply wanted to get to know him. As the truck wouldn't crank right away, Pike berated himself for cooking that big of a fish. 

He quickly fed Frances then decided his outfit wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t Dean Stewart but he did know that he had his attractive qualities, so he kept the black jeans he had on and just changed shirts. He went with the red button down that once belonged to his father, he remembered how his mother’s eyes would light up everytime he wore it, and he secretly hoped that Henry would do the same. Dinner with Henry was nothing like he imagined. It wasn’t nearly as terrifying as he swore it would be, but then again it was, because now he knew exactly how Henry looked when he laughed at a joke or when he was discussing something he was passionate about. Pike was doused in reality when his brain reminded him about Dean. “Henry didn’t ask Dean to stay for supper though, he asked me.” He replied to himself, letting some of the tension go in his shoulders as he was determined to enjoy this moment for however long it lasted. 

While they were finishing up the meal, his attention drifted to the painting Henry had been working on. Henry noticed. _“That one? I can’t seem to finish it. Started in July. Keep coming back to it though.” “It looks like...Taurus.”_ Henry looked pleased that Pike named the constellation correctly. “I _t is._ ” He said with a smile. _“The Pleiades. The seven daughters of Atlas. They were turned into stone…_ ” Henry trailed off, stopping to continue eating from the bowl in front of him. Pike took over then, _“But he felt such pity for them that he turned them into stars.”_ When he’d said the last word, he tried to mimic the flirty way he often saw Jim look at Didi, he felt like he’d been successful, going by the responding look on Henry’s face and how his voice went soft again as he spoke. “ _That’s right.”_

Pike took another sip of his coffee before setting the mug down. He had wanted to share this story with Sam but sitting across from Henry, it felt right. _“Oot-Kaw-Tah. They’re also called. There’s a myth in Onondaga tradition.”_ Henry excitedly asked him to continue. Pike soon lost himself in the story, no longer feeling self conscious as he animatedly talked, letting his guard down and showing a side of himself very few had seen. As he spoke he realized that Henry was loving it almost as much as he was, it pleased him to see that he had inherited one more thing from his mother, being a great story teller. _“Then mysteriously, they began to rise.”_ Pike incorporated the flirtatious look again on that sentence. He nearly smirked to himself when he saw Henry’s flustered response. While Henry listened, his eyes roamed Pike’s face drinking in every detail of the story but also of Pike himself. 

  
  


Pike knew that the intrigue Henry had once felt for him had been re-kindled, if it ever left to begin with. When the story had come to a close Pike sat back in his chair, satisfied with himself. He smiled at Henry and though he smiled back, he seemed far away. Pike wondered if the part about the children falling into their parent’s arms affected Henry the same way it did Pike. Eventually it was time to go home. That night, for the first time since he was 18, Pike dreamed of Henry. 

  
  
  


Everything had changed since having dinner with Henry. Pike felt more confident, Henry had become intrigued, and he had more people in his kitchen. Jim, a few of the Seven Dwarfs, and Widow Thayer had been helping him prepare meals for the Harts. It was one day around November that the usual crowd was cramped in the yellow kitchen, everyone having a job to do, well mostly everyone, some of the men just liked to spectate. “ _Mrs. Thayer? How’s that sauce coming?” “Now don’t start scolding me about my sauce, Pike. Sauce can’t take nervousness.”_ Jim chipped in with his two cents, _“And this here could use a bay leaf. And probably some more pepper.”_ Pike slapped his hand away from the simmering pots. “ _Get outta there man. It’s fine.”_ The benefit of their friendly relationship before a paternal one was established was that he never once felt guilty for telling him to respect something of his. 

  
  


The two had been about to squabble when Mrs. Thayer smoothly interrupted. Her words cut short by Llyod entering the kitchen. _“ Say, ah, Pike. Henry Hart’s out front.”_ That sentence created a flurry of action. Pike hurried to take his apron off and Mrs. Thayer rushed to help him. Pike, not having forgotten the earlier conversation, commanded Jim to stay out of the food then he rushed out of the house, moving toward the general store his house was attached to. Pike smoothed his flannel shirt down and sorted out his hair before approaching Henry, who had his back turned to him, browsing the sunglasses rack. 

_“Hey, Pike.”_

_“Hi.”_

Henry had mentioned he was there to see about the mail, since the store Pike ran doubled as a Post Office. After a moment of small talk, Henry took a breath and continued. _“I also… well I wanted to know… I mean, I wanted to ask if you would come to our house for Thanksgiving. Grace is going to do most of the cooking and I…”_ He was cut off by Dean and his two sons walking into the store. Henry followed Pike, still stuttering, as Pike moved to the cash register getting ready for Dean’s purchases. 

  
  


Dean said that Grace had told him he could find Henry in the store, invited him to go to Whitefish with himself and his boys. The bubble around Pike and Henry popped then. Pike felt the familiar disappointment of being stuck between Henry and Dean. As he rang up the ice cream, Dean spoke to him. _“How ya doing Pike?”_ His eyes were brightened by being around Henry, but they held a spark of mischief Pike hadn’t seen in a long time. _“Fine. Fine, thanks Dean.”_ After he watched them leave the store, Pike went back to the kitchen. 

He soon found himself surrounded by the group of people he loved the most. “ _Well, I appreciate your concern.”_ Jim led the discussion with, _“It’s just cause we’re looking out for you is all.”_ Pike continued working in the kitchen, his voice roughened by the storm of emotions going on inside him, “ _And I said I appreciate it. That goes for all of you.”_ Some of the group began arguing about whether or not Henry was taken by Dean or if he made an intentional move by asking Pike to come for Thanksgiving. It wasn’t until Bird spoke up that the discussion struck a chord with him. _“You’re wasting your efforts here Pike._ ” Pike threw down the towel on his shoulder. _“My efforts! My efforts! I’m just cooking food here.”_

Jim diffused the tension. _“If only that were true.”_ Pike sighed and immediately Jim and Mrs. Thayer flanked by his side. _“I just want things to be nice for him. I know it sounds foolish, but I just want things to be nice for him.”_ As Pike talked, Jim took off his hat. He put a hand on Pike’s shoulder and said,” _Thing is Pike, we want things to be nice for you too, buddy_.” 

Later on that night after he’d delivered the food he received a phone call from Jim. “Didi phoned. She said Sam’s in the hospital again, she mentioned that Dean brought Henry home. I...thought you should know, about both.” “Thanks for letting me know, Jim. I love you, goodnight.” Jim gasped then responded, “ I love you too, son. Sleep well. We’ll go visit him tomorrow if he’s well enough.” He felt sorry for Henry, and for once he wasn’t annoyed that Dean was there, he meant it when he said he wanted things to be nice for Henry. If that meant Dean, then so be it. Pike laid awake thinking about how short life really is. He knew that the Soams were aware of how much he loved them, but that was the first time he said it, as he pulled Frances closer to him he realized he should say it more often. 

Thankfully Mr. Hart recovered quickly. After that everyone treated him with a little extra mindfulness. Soon, it was time for Thanksgiving. When Henry took his coat and thanked him for coming, Pike didn’t miss the way his eyes roamed his body or the slow motion of his hand barely running the length of Pike’s arm as he helped him remove the coat. Pike observed quite a bit that evening. Dean was obviously enamored with Anna Rudolph, Henry kept sneaking glances at Pike, Dean would notice this and glare at Henry. Meanwhile, Sam was giving Henry a knowing look. Pike hoped their eventual discussion would go well, if the relief of someone knowing and supporting one’s sexuality felt as good as it did for Pike, he couldn’t imagine what that would feel like for Henry. Overall the dinner was nice. Until Dean followed Henry into the pantry. The pair had tried to keep their voices down but the group had caught some of it. Pike had heard enough, Henry had been in love with Dean for the six months since he’d been back in Big Eden. 

That wasn’t news to Pike but it still stung to hear. He made his goodbyes to Sam and scoffed when Henry didn’t want him to leave. Telling him not to worry about helping him with his coat as he shrugged it on and stalked out the door. He arrived at the Soams' house after dark, knowing that Didi would have been home from her shift then. They didn’t ask how dinner at the Harts went, and Pike was thankful. Eventually Didi went to bed, so he and Jim sat on the couch watching a classic film Jim loved as a boy. “I’m not gonna ask, so no need to get all prickly on me. I just wanna know…. Do I need to give Henry Hart a talkin’ to for breaking my boy’s heart?” Pike laughed. “That won’t be necessary, dad.” Jim pulled Pike close to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

  
  


A few weeks later, Henry Hart arrived at the general store. Pike was in the back looking up recipes on the internet when Henry knocked on the fireplace mantle outside of the open door, signaling his presence. He was carrying something in his hands. _“Am I interrupting?”_ Pike startled, quickly turning the computer monitor off so Henry wouldn’t see the screen. _“No” “I brought something for you.”_ He was surprised _. “For me?”_ Henry nodded, eyes gleaming _. “Yeah, it’s for you.”_ Pike stood up and curiously glanced at it, feeling like a kid at Christmas. _“What… what is it?”_ Pike unwrapped the present and was in awe, it was the painting of The Pleiades, he had finished it. “ _I can’t accept this.”_ Henry huffed the familiar annoyed sound, he’d grown so fond of. Then he placed his hand on Pike’s arm. _“ I just knew that is what you’d say. I want you to have it.” “It’s too valuable.”_ Pike turned to look at Henry. What he said next floored him. _“ I want to think of you with it. It belongs to you.”_

Pike exhaled, reverently propping it beneath the window sill. _“Well, in that case. Thank you, Henry. It’s beautiful.”_ He smiled as his eyes roamed the canvas, the blue sky littered with the constellation Taurus and an assorted placement of stars. _“Phew! I was nervous.”_ Pike Dexter making Henry Hart nervous? Now that was a new concept. He asked Henry to excuse him while he checked in on the store, when he arrived he found the Seven Dwarfs crowded around the window, unaware that while Pike and Henry were talking in the back, they had sent Dean Stewart out of the store to find Henry, he had witnessed the exchange outside of Pike’s window. He laughed. “ _What are you kids up to?”_ They all scattered immediately but Jim wasn’t laughing. _“Pike.”_ Jim said seriously. Pike was in a good mood, he asked Jim to make cappuccinos, gesturing to the house where Henry was still waiting for him. 

  
  


He stood in the kitchen watching Henry, enjoying the view. Henry had been thumbing through one of Pike’s beloved books. _“Do you remember me? From back then, in high school?”_ Henry asked, moving closer. Pike was stunned, he didn’t know how to say that of course he remembered, how could he ever forget. Henry leaned against the kitchen's door frame. _“I remember you.”_ Jim walked in then with the cappuccinos Pike asked him to make for them and Henry startled as if they’d been teenagers caught in the act, walking away immediately. Jim muttered his apologies and quickly got out of the room. 

  
  


As they drank the cappuccinos Pike could sense that Henry hadn’t been the same after Jim intruded. _“I wish um….. I wish we’d gotten to know each other better.”_ Pike couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Henry really mean that he wished they had what he and Dean did as teenagers? That, all those years of pining after him, dreaming about him, could have been real? _“I’m going back, Pike.”_ “ _Going back?”_ Pike asked, confusion in his voice. _“To New York.” “Oh.”_ Pike’s hopes had been dashed once more when Henry said he was leaving Saturday. _“I’d heard… Well I’d heard something about you teaching here.”_ That piece of information had come from Jim, they had been weighing the pros and cons if it ever came out about Pike cooking for Henry all this time. Henry stood up then, moving toward him. _“I was just helping Grace out really. Paying her back.”_ _  
  
_

Pike’s mind was reeling. _“So that’s… a going away present?”_ He gestured to the painting Henry had gifted him. Henry hunched his shoulders, taking a deep breath. _“Yeah.”_ He shook his head and continued speaking. “ _No… it’s more than that._ ” Henry sat down beside Pike and slid his hand around his shoulder. _“I really want you to have it.”_ Pike couldn’t take the fact that Henry was leaving but still wanted to touch him, he sprang up from the bench they were sitting on. His voice was hard as he replied _, “Well, I thank you for it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.”_

  
  


Despite his feelings, Pike still made dinner that night. He was extremely thankful that Henry wasn’t home, he hadn’t had a private dinner with Sam in some time. As they ate Mr. Hart was reminiscing more than he usually did. When Sam brought up how sorry he was that he didn’t do anything to help Pike when his father would get angry, he knew that something was amiss. “Mr. Hart…. Sam, that’s water under the bridge. I have a good life now, a good family, you aren’t to blame for his actions.” Sam just nodded and held Pike’s hand for what felt like eternity. “I love you boy. I always have, and I always will.” Pike didn’t like how Sam was talking. He didn’t like goodbyes, he never had. After dinner Sam asked Pike if he could help him get into bed, saying he was feeling really tired. The last words Sam uttered before he passed away was his wife’s name. 

Pike sat on the couch in total shock. He called Jim and Didi first, voice breaking with unshed tears when Jim answered. “Dad…. it’s Sam Hart. He…. he…… he’s gone.” Jim cussed and Pike could hear Didi scold him. “Son, now you listen to me. Come on home and we’ll make some coffee and you can tell us all about it.” Pike sighed, he wished he could do that, but someone had to tell Henry. “Henry needs to know. Needs someone to be here for him. I can’t let him find out like I did.” Jim knew what Pike was referring to, his father’s death when he was a teenager. He cussed again and Pike laughed when he heard Didi smack him with what sounded like a fly swatter. “Can I stay with you and Frances, boy? My woman’s taken to beating me senseless. About Henry… I can’t say that I like what you’re doing, but you’re right son. He needs to know. Why don’t ya call Grace Cornwell? Henry was with her last.” ‘I will. Thank you. I love you, dad.” “Love you too son.” 

  
  


He called Grace and then he waited for Henry. Henry found Pike sitting on the couch. _“Pike. I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to talk.”_ He said as he stoked the fireplace. Pike was still staring at the wall across the room, not focusing on one thing in particular. _“Where’s Sam?”_ Pike breathed deeply before speaking, not trusting his voice to remain steady. _“Grace is on her way over.” “Grace? I… I just left her.”_ Henry continued stoking the fire, then turned to Pike. “ _Where’s Sam?”_ he repeated Pike looked at Henry solemnly covertly watching him as he ran towards Sam’s bedroom. He found Henry crying over Sam’s body. _“I didn’t call an ambulance yet. I thought you might want to spend some time alone with him_.” 

Pike closed the store to grieve. He didn’t go to the funeral, he couldn’t. Pike wasn’t just grieving the loss of a dear friend, he was grieving the loss of his childhood, the loss of his father, his mother, Henry. Everything Sam had told him those nights at the dinner table had been repeating through his mind. He’d heard the knocks at the door from the Seven Dwarfs, he knew Jim was the one pounding on the door after they left, he knew Didi was the one calling his phone. Pike knew, he knew too much, he always had. 

Later that night, he heard another pounding on the door, different from the tap-tap-tap that Jim usually did. No, this was someone else and they were frantic. Then Pike heard, _“Pike! It’s Henry._ ” Followed by more frantic pounding and a, _“Pike! Can you hear me?”_ More pounding. _“Pike! C’mon.”_ His voice was pleading now and rising in volume, Pike idly wondered what his neighbors might think, if he had any. Pike had never heard Henry sound so desperate. _“Pike! Please.”_ In another situation, Pike might have been very interested in hearing how desperate Henry could sound, but as it were he was rooted to the spot by the front door, hidden from view. 

_“Pike! I need to see you.”_ The way Henry’s voice broke nearly made Pike throw the door open and drag him inside. _“I’m leaving something here for you.”_ Then he was gone. Pike opened the door when he was certain Henry had left. He recognized the object immediately, he often found Sam carving what appeared to be houses, and Sam had carved his perfectly. Sam would of course know, since he built every house in town with the help of Pike’s grandfather. He was still staring at it when the sun came up. 

There was a knock at his door. This time, Pike ran to the door, having wrestled his demons all through the night, he felt ready to have that conversation with Henry. Much to his disappointment, it was Jim Soams. He sighed in frustration and gestured for him to come inside. _“Sorry. I know it’s early, but I felt like a cappuccino.”_ Pike was confused, he thought Jim would berate him about not attending Sam Hart’s funeral, but it never came. Instead, he decided to poke the sleeping bear. _“Henry’s leaving today.”_ _“I know that Jim.”_ Pike replied sullenly, like the teenager he never had the chance to be. Jim held the mugs in his hands and took a step toward Pike. _“Just reporting the facts. They’re on the 9:30, you’ve still got time.”_ He glowered at him, accepting the mug, and glowered some more. _“Okay. I’ve got that thanks.”_ Jim sat down beside him in the lounge area, most folks used as a reading nook. He stretched out, making himself comfortable. _“Did you say goodbye?”_ He took a sip of his cappuccino before speaking again. “ _You know Pike, there’s so few surprises in life.. It seems to me, it’s kind of a shame to squander one of them. Don’t you think?”_

  
  


They stared at one another for a moment. Until Pike sighed. _“Might as well open.” “This ain’t good.”_ Jim muttered to himself as Pike walked towards the sign on the door and flipped it over to say the store was open for business. Pike looked up and saw Dean Stewart’s truck going by, he considered going after them for a moment but decided it was for the best if he let this ghost find rest too. Jim however, did not share the same sentiment. “There he goes.” Pike huffed in his version of the sound of annoyance he missed coming from Henry, then walked away. He heard Jim muttering to himself again, “ _This really ain’t good.”_

  
  


He was shaving his face when unbidden, Sam’s words to him one night at dinner came back. “Pike you see sometimes life has a way of wearing you down, taking the kindness right out of your bones.” He looked at himself in the mirror and yes he saw mainly his mother’s physical attributes but staring back at him were his father’s eyes. He didn’t want the kindness to be stolen from his bones, he was better than that, had been raised by Jim and Didi to be better than that. Pike was not his father. Then he made up his mind, he was going after Henry. He came rushing out of his bedroom, shrugging his coat on as he walked. _“Watch the store Jim.”_ He called out. Jim smiled, never having been more proud of his son than that moment. _“That’s a man! Hey, you better get moving.”_

Pike drove to the airport like a man possessed. He pushed his truck as fast as she would go. When he arrived and parked he ran, glad for the exercise that walking and hunting with Frances gave him. _“Hold the plane!”_ He screamed, but it wasn’t possible, the plane had just departed. Pike sat at the airport for awhile, head in his hands, looking like he’d just been told the worst news of his life. He decided then that he wouldn’t keep up with Henry’s artwork online anymore, he would let the ghost of Henry be buried once and for all. 

To say that Pike Dexter was surprised to see Sam Hart’s truck parked outside of the general store was a massive understatement. A budding blossom of hope started to sprout in his heart, its rhythm already drumming emphatically. When he walked inside the store, the Seven Dwarfs were seated in their usual spots. He found it a little strange that Grace Cornwell was there too, but then again he had closed the store for a few days. His voice wavered as he spoke, “ _Sam’s Hart truck is out there.”_ There was a rustling of newspapers and suddenly Henry Hart was beaming at him. _“You need me to move that? Am I blocking you?”_ Pike stared at him in amazement and perhaps a little bit of horror. Mrs. Thayer interrupted his inner monologue. _“Pike! You’re back. Good. You’re just in time for some of my cottage cheese and sour cream pancakes.”_ Henry grinned at him, _“You hungry?”_

They ate until they couldn’t take another bite, more people kept trickling in, eager to see if the rumors were true, and they were. Henry Hart had come back to Big Eden to stay. Henry whispered a joke in Pike’s ear and Pike laughed like he hadn’t laughed in years. The ghosts and all of their accompanying weights, were finally gone. It wasn’t long before the town threw a dance and Henry begged Pike to go with him, they had been officially dating for three weeks, Pike had been keeping track. He still couldn’t believe that this was real, so sure it was another Henry dream and he’d wake up in his bed alone, while the real Henry was back in New York. They danced underneath the stars in front of the whole town, Pike’s brown eyes met Henry’s blue ones and he vividly let himself remember the dream he had when he was 18. Henry then looked at his lips and leaned up, as Pike leaned down and their lips met for the first time he smiled. Sometimes dreams do come true. 

  
  


* * *

August 14th, 2010 

  
  


10 years. Pike had spent ten glorious years with Henry. Today happened to be the 30th anniversary of the day his life changed, that first day of senior year when Pike and Henry had been paired up as partners in woodshop. To celebrate their anniversary, Pike told the staff at his restaurant he wouldn’t be coming in today on account of a family emergency. If someone had told him 30 years ago that he would be living in New York with Henry Hart, madly in love, and owning a restaurant he would have laughed in their face. Yet, here they were. Of course, it wasn’t always a walk in the park. There had been ups and downs, particularly when their relationship was still new. Henry wanted to speed things up physically, but Pike wanted them to remain slow. Not because he was afraid for the reasons some might think, he had loved Henry for so long he was afraid that Henry would run away if Pike let himself go. Unfortunately, Henry mistook this as rejection. 

So, Pike did what he was familiar with. He called Jim. “Communication is learned over time, son. Just talk to Henry, tell him how you feel… and if you can’t say it, show it.” “Dad! That’s…. We are NOT having that conversation. Thanks for the advice. Henry and I will be over for lunch at 2.” Jim’s laugh was the last thing Pike heard before he hung up the phone. Eventually he learned how to show Henry how much he loved him, and once he did he berated himself for ever thinking he could go without it. Another difficult point in their relationship was the area of religion. Pike had never been raised to go to church and the Soams never required it of him, but Henry actually liked going, even if he didn’t pray as often as the pastor recommended. Pike would busy himself with dreaming up recipes instead of listening, and he knew that Henry was aware of this, but he still smiled when he felt Henry squeeze his hand. 

The decision to move came after Mary-Margaret invited a friend to come with her to visit the couple. Pike had made breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them and Mary-Margaret said, “ Ugh, Pike. If food tasted this good in New York, I’d eat at that restaurant every day. A month later he received an email from Mary’s friend offering him a job as line cook until he built up enough experience to start a restaurant of his own. Henry wasn’t as enthusiastic as Pike would have thought, it turns out he’d gotten very attached to the children he was teaching art to. “Couldn’t you do that in New York? I’d never thought of leaving Big Eden but this is a fantastic opportunity… and well. Henry, would you ever want to get married? I’ve been doing some research and in New York you and I could legally be each other’s husbands.” When Henry didn’t reply, Pike resorted to his old habit of hiding behind his hair. Henry lightly brushed it out of his face, turning him so they could look at one another. “I would love nothing more than to be Henry Hart Dexter. How soon can you book a flight?” 

Within the next year they were living in New York. By the next, they were married. Pike missed the solitude of living in Big Eden but he discovered that home is wherever you build it. He could cry from thinking back at the life he’d had with his husband but for now he had a project to do before said husband returned home. Later that night, after calling Jim and Didi to get details on when he needed to pick them up from the airport for their visit to see the Dexters, he put the finishing touches on the easel he had built. In highschool Pike made a miniature easel out of Box Elder, over the past month he had worked tirelessly to make a life sized one. When Henry came home he found Pike slaving over the stove, wearing the red button down he was so fond of. 

Henry walked over to Pike, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning into his shoulder, giving it a quick kiss. “What’s the occasion?” Pike swatted Henry’s hands away as they had started drifting below the belt. “Henry, I’m cooking! Can you wait until there isn’t anything able to burn me?” The words had no malice to them though. “What’s. The. Occasion?” Henry repeated, his words enunciated by fingers undoing the buttons of Pike’s shirt. Pike sighed and covered the pot, turning off the burner, obviously dinner would have to wait. “I made you something.” Henry giggled. “You did? Where is it? What is it? How did you have time to make something with your schedule?” Pike still got overwhelmed by how fast his husband’s mind went. “Slow down, honey. Breathe. That’s it. Now that you've calmed down, close your eyes and come with me.” 

  
  


Pike grabbed Henry’s hand, asking Frances to lay down when she excitedly got up to say hello to Henry. He led them into Henry’s art studio, to keep him from seeing the easel he told his husband there was a problem with the ventilation in the room and they had to wait for maintenance to come fix it. Pike leaned into Henry and let go of his hand once they were inside the room. “Open your eyes Henry Hart Dexter.” Henry saw the easel made from Box Elder immediately. “How… how did you know about that?” Pike blushed. “I made you the first one.”

Henry kissed him. Then he kissed him again. He was going for a third time when Pike gently stopped him. “ I take it, you like it then?” “Like it, I love it you romantic bastard.” Henry realized what he’d said and tried to backpedal. Pike laughed in response. “ I knew what you meant. I believe you were in the middle of kissing me before I rudely interrupted…” Henry pulled back before Pike could kiss him. “You really made the miniature easel back in high school? For christ’s sake! I am an idiot. I actually thought Dean Stewart made it.” Henry pulled Pike close to him. “Pike… how…. How long have you loved me?” Pike didn’t have to think about his answer, he leaned down and kissed him. Henry knew that with this kiss Pike was saying he had always loved him. 


End file.
